The Misunderstood
by Xxxjulietvampire14xxX
Summary: When I was younger, I wanted to be in Slytherin, to be the close friend Malfoy needed so badly.


As much as I want to own this, I only own Annika Rinaldi. This takes place in 6th year of Hogwarts.

I would like to thank Februaryi on deviantART for giving me the idea for this! The link to the picure will be on my profile under this story name.

_Italics=thoughts_

The first part of this isn't her thoughts, it's an actual memory.

* * *

><p><em>I remember just before I turned 11, I was reading Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, I was crying. Not for Harry, not for Hermione or Ron, but for Draco Malfoy. The boy I've hated since I started reading the Harry Potter books, but now I'm crying for him. I'm crying because I know how it feels to be alone, lost, not sure who I really am, and most importantly, to be misunderstood.<em>

_I remember when I was younger, I wanted to be the friend that Draco Malfoy desperately needed. _

* * *

><p>I was sitting alone in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts for my sixth year of school.<p>

After I got my letter for Hogwarts six years ago, I vowed that I would befriend Draco Malfoy and make sure he never felt like I did. Well it's already the sixth year, and I have yet to befriend the blonde Slytherin.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my dark brown wavy hair.

_What am I going to?He hates me for being a muggleborn. He won't even look at me. I don't have much time._

Luna Lovegood then came into my compartment and sat down.

"Hi Luna, " I mumbled irriatated, resting my head in my hands.

"Hello Annika, did you come across any nargles this summer?" Luna and her strange magical creatures. I guess I'm used to it by now, but I still don't know what any of these things are.

"Not that I know of,"

"That's always good to hear. Are you still trying to befriend Draco Malfoy?" she asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Yeah, I don't have much time left," I said kinda pissed off.

"It makes more sense why he's always acted that way now. I always had a feeling that he wasn't all bad. But I'm still not sure why you're so insistent on this."

I shook my head. "You of all people should understand why I'm doing this." Luna and I were both outcasts. Me, because I was both a Slytherin and a muggleborn. Luna because she was strange. And i mean EXTREMELY strange. That's how we became friends though. We aren't the best of friends, especially since last year, but I did like the dreamy girl. More than I would care to admit. When I told her, I said it was because I needed to tell someone, but in truth, I trusted her. I'm pretty sure she saw through it, like she always does.  
>When I told her, I was shocked that she actually believed me though.<p>

Luna sighed."I do, but it's almost hopeless and you know that." I glared at the dreamy blonde, made a bit of a 'humph' sound, and pouted.

"You know it's true, I doubt you'll befriend him, even if you weren't a muggleborn"

"I know that!" I snapped."Why does he have to have so much damn pride? I know that his parents raised him like this, but I wish he would act like the guy he really is, not the person his father expects him to be." I crossed her arms with an angry expression. Luna gave her amused smile and said nothing more.

_The way she gets so worked up makes her sound like a lovestruck teenager_, Luna thought.

"It might be easier this year you know," Luna said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Really? Do explain."

"He might finally give in because he needs a shoulder to cry on,"I thought about for a minute.

"Doubt it. Like i said before, he has too much pride."

"For someone who is so insistent on doing this, you don't sound very optimistic," Luna stated.

"humph, whatever" I half heartedly replied. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

><p>When we arrived At Hogwarts, I was pissed off at myself, at Draco, at Luna, pretty much everything. I still had no clue how she was going to get on his good side.<p>

I looked over at Draco to see him staring off into space. I needs to keep him from completing his assignment. I also need to keep him from being you his father thinks he should be. Damn, I hate myself for being such a nosy kid. If only I didn't care about people being feeling like I do and have, but that's my one weakness because I knows how much it hurts.

Pansy Parkinson saw me come in and started giggling.

"Hey mudblood, how's your crazy friend Loony Lovegood? Did you guys go nargle hunting this summer?" Pansy snickered and the table laughed. I hate that pug faced girl. I glared at Pansy and slammed my hands on the table.

"Listen up pug-face," she glared at me as I said those words,"At least I have one good friend that will always be there for me than a bunch of people that don't care about me." Draco's head turned towards her as she said this.

"And don't hate on Luna because she's better than you will ever be. Shes smart, she's pretty, and she's a better person than you will ever be."

The pug had no response for this and just sneered at me.

Draco on the other hand, just looked at me strangely for a while, then looked away.

* * *

><p>Yay, it's finished! I really like how this turned out, I hope Annika didn't end up too Mary-sue-ish. I she did, I would have to kill myself.<p>

Again, I would like to thank Februaryi on DeviantART for the story idea!

Review, I appreciate everything. I also love it when you guys criticize my stuff. Other comments are welcoem to, but thesse are my favorite.


End file.
